Her Final Wish
by Vita Artista
Summary: Ginny dies in the final battle and ends up in the past at Hogwarts. Who does she meet? Only the most desirable boy in school. Tom Riddle, of course. She can't let her secret be known. Her final wish? To kill him.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish. I only own the plot of the story.**

**I've had this story in my head for many months now and the first time I tried I couldn't get the words out right. The prologue was a must because it explains how everything happened, and to understand this you must know that in the forest, Harry was killed by Voldemort. No, Ginny was not intentionally sent back in time and no this isn't about a broken time turner! Rated M because were dealing with Tom Riddle. ;) R&R!**

Prologue

"_Harry Potter is dead. He was killed as he ran away, trying to save himself while you lay down your lives for him. We bring you his body as proof that your hero is gone."_ My blood froze at the sound of his voice ringing through the castle. All fighting abruptly stopped; not there were much Death Eaters left, or fighters. My last curse was interrupted and lost it's aim, hitting a nearby wall. I couldn't move. He was just trying to fool us, distract us, Harry couldn't be dead. Only an hour before they had seen each other. She had looked him right into his beautiful green eyes and kissed him. Then why did it feel like goodbye on his part? I could only stand in the body filled hall in line of fire waiting for the cruel thing that was Voldemort to continue his lies.

"_The battle is won. You have lost half of your fighters."_ My eyes searched the Great Hall, taking in the familiar faces of the fallen. Lupin and Tonks. They had a baby, Teddy, that was waiting for there return and for their love. He would never know them. And Fred. My eyes closed when they reached the blanket covered body that I knew was my big brother's. He had always been there. Even if he was throwing jokes at me or playing pranks he was a part of me. When Voldemort returned and everyone felt scared or in the dark he was the light that brightened every one's day; made people laugh and forget their worries. Now he's gone. I'll never get to hear his laugh again or play victim to his practical jokes. Hot tears welled in my eyes but I didn't allow them to spill over. Not yet. Now was the time to be strong; for Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Teddy, and Harry. _Harry isn't dead. _No; it wasn't true, it couldn't be.

"_My Death Eaters outnumber you, and the Boy Who Lived is finished. There must be no more war. Anyone who continues to resist, man, woman, or child, will be slaughtered, as will every member of their family. Come out of the castle now, kneel before me, and you shall be spared. Your parents and children, your brothers and sisters will live and be forgiven, and you will join me in the new world we shall build together."_

For a split second everyone stood still, absorbing the words that still rung through Hogwarts. I started running. Through the Great Hall and the entrance hall to plant my feet in front of the school. Hermione and Ron were across from me. Good to know they were still alive.

Death Eaters formed a line in front of the entrance and in the middle stood the man, the thing, that ruined a myriad of lives and families. I was ready to attack him. My wand found it's way into my hand and the curse was on my lips when I heard the cry. _"NO!" _My head whipped to the side to see Professor McGonagall clutching her chest. A large shape beside Voldemort caught my attention. How could I have not seen it before? Hagrid was shaking with sobs. Harry's limp body hung in his arms, bruised and bloody from battle. Dead.

"Harry! HARRY!"

I was surprised to hear my own voice, loud and choked with sorrow. Hermione and Ron were yelling too. Gripping my wand tightly, the red curse left my wand and didn't require any incantation. Emotion powered it. Sadness, grief, anger and most of all, love. It was a pitifully weak spell when compared to Voldemort's power. He took his wand and easily subsided the curse and pushed it away like a cobweb. His laughing was cut short as his red, snake-like eyes glowed with anger. With one fluid and unnatural flick of the wand, the green curse crackled with utter power as it flew across the courtyard. _I love you. _I thought to Harry, Fred, Lupin, Tonks and everyone I'd ever loved as the curse collided with my chest.

The last thing I focused on before I was brought under were hate fueled red eyes.

**Thanks for reading! Please feel free to review. Sorry that it was so short, it was just the prologue. Just to let you know Harry IS dead and Voldemort kills Ginny. The italicized words were excerpts I took from the book (what Voldemort and Ginny said) or Ginny's thoughts in case you were wondering why what they said was like that. I promise to have longer chapters. I just needed to get this out there so you wouldn't be totally confused.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish. I only own the plot of the story.**

**First chapter! I liked writing this a lot, Ginny is a strong character. Remember to R&R, motivation means a lot! Thank you so much to purple389; my first reviewer, and I'm glad that you like it. **

I was flying. The wind was a soft caress against my cheek and tangled my ginger hair. Smooth, polished wood of a broom lies underneath my fingertips. I tilt slightly forward and accelerate. Now the wind whips mercilessly at my crimson Quidditch robes and the corners of my mouth pull up into a happy grin.

The pitch is beautiful today. A prefect cerulean shades the sunny sky and white puffs of cotton float above the grounds providing some nice shade. Despite the warmth provided by the sun, the Black Lake seems inhabited. The waters sparkle and the rippling surface suggests that the Giant Squid is up and about; probably basking in the sunlight. The castle is the most prominent feature of the grounds. Its beauty overshadows anything that I've ever seen. The enchanted school is my home away from home; and it always will be. The dark stone castle walls bring out the myriad of colors in the stained glass windows that move beautifully and the towers touch the tips of the heavens. The closest tower to me is my home. Gryffindor tower. I wish to go there but at this point flying just holds my attention better.

"Gin!" A familiar voice calls.

Frantically I spin around, looking for the mystery person.

Waving his hand in an excited fashion, Fred is mounted on his broom at the other end of the field.

"FRED!" I squeal like a little girl; but at this point, I don't care. As fast as the broom allows I zoom towards my brother and crash into him as we embrace. The positioning is a little awkward, with both of us being on brooms and all, but we make it work. Tears well up in my eyes and my throat threatens to close with emotion.

"How… I-I thought you were dead." I sniffle and wipe my eyes with my sleeve.

"Am I really?" Fred looks amused. I think about coming up with some clever retort but I quickly give up and hug him again.

"You left me." It was nonsense to accuse him of such a thing, but this is how I am feel right now.

"I'm sorry." He seems sincere; but different. Usually by now, about two minutes into the conversation, Fred would have me on the floor laughing. Not that I would enjoy that being on a broom the dangers are endless. How could he be here? He was dead after all. I had seen his lifeless body myself. Unless I was dead too. The last few moments of my life suddenly overwhelmed me. A hand gripped my shoulder. "Are you alright?" Usually I was the one to say that, but now I didn't feel alright. Sick, actually.

"No. I need to sit." We fly over side by side to the Gryffindor stands to sit in the area where the teachers would have been. "Fred; we've lost." I say. There wasn't a twinge of emotion in my voice but I feel so much inside of me. Weakness, sorrow, guilt, anger, and love. For a minute I wait for him to reply and reassure me that everything was okay but he just sat there, head in his hands, contemplating. Dull pain spreads through my body. I assume it to be heartbreak, after losing so many loved ones. The pain starts the burn in my chest, eating away at my heart. My breathing speeds and I clutch my chest. "Fred." I say, a little panicked. My arm reaches for his hand but I can't find it. The pain spreads through my arms all the way to my fingertips. Adrenaline pumps my heart faster. Rotating my neck I look to where Fred was moments ago and he is not there. Gone. But both brooms are there. I stand and fight the pain as I head towards the stairs. Before I reach them, the fire hits my legs. A second later I'm on my hands and knees, fighting the blackness that lines my peripheral vision. My scream only makes a small sound when the pain flares through my throat and brain. My back arches and I'm writhing in pain, fighting for some control. I know that my eyes are still open when then blackness engulfs the innocent blue sky. I feel like I'm being eviscerated; or maybe I'm being turned inside out.

A flash of white light blinds me and I feel nothing.

* * *

><p>The chirping of birds brings me to my senses. Previous pain is completely absent, in fact I feel great, besides the fact that I'm extremely dizzy. Good thing I'm lying on my back because even now the world is spinning. Someone screams and I open my eyes. It's like looking at a spinning picture. From what I can see, I'm in a forest. The Forbidden Forest if I'm correct. Is it a good thing that I'm not the one screaming? Whoever it was is silent now. And so are the birds.<p>

After ten seconds of watching the world spin it doesn't seem to slow down so I decide to stand and hope for the best. Which is not what I get. My arms flail comically and my feet search for solid ground. It's like trying to walk on marbles. I'm thankful that a nearby tree takes care to steady me and grab my shoulders. What?

I look up and try to get my bearings. The jet black hair immediately made me think of Harry, I almost all his name, but this hair was far too neat. It framed this face perfectly without one drop of hair product. His beautiful cream skin was blemish free and he had a strong jaw. The arms that gripped me were muscular and strong. High cheekbones brought my eyes to rest on crystal blue orbs seemingly overflowing with concern. Looking into his eyes = bad idea. Whatever dizziness I had lost before all came back in a tsunami wave. Using my voice would get me nowhere so I just focused on standing upright.

"Are you alright, Miss?" His voice was lush and deep like velvet; it made me want to melt. What am I thinking? Harry just died! I stop ogling immediately and jerk away from him forcefully.

"Fantastic." I said a little too sharply. Who was this person? Surely I would have seen him in class or in the Great Hall; he was most likely a sixth year like me but he could pass for a seventh year. He raises an eyebrow at me in question and I can see surprise and confusion in his eyes. Damn it. I almost lose my balance again. He reaches an arm towards me but I grab hold of a tree and wrap my arms around it in an embrace. I hear a chuckle. I groan. "Go away." My voice sounds childish but hugging the tree seems to help the dizziness and prevent myself from getting sick.

"Please," he begins, "let me take you to the hospital wing. You look a bit green." He stood there waiting for me to respond so I slowly obeyed and let him help me out of the forest.

* * *

><p>I pray that no one I know sees me with this mystery boy who now has his arm around my waist. He is half carrying me and I don't like it. I can't really do much though so I begin to think about bigger problems. Why was Hogwarts intact? Nothing happens that fast. And how long have I been dead? Was I even dead? I'm burning with curiosity.<p>

We reach the hospital wing and the heavy nurse who I do not recognize bustles over in a fret. "Oh my! Sweety you're green!" I give her a weak smile and the caring woman gestures the handsome student to place me on a cot. He stands there eyeing me strangely as the nurse looks for something in a cabinet. "Aha!" She says happily and uncorks a small blue vial. "You can go now; you'll only hold me back." She says to the boy as she nudges him out of the way to stand next to me. He glances back at me and the door like he is unsure for a moment and then leaves with a simple nod.

The nurse watches me as my eyes follow him leaving. "Isn't he a looker?" She laughs quietly and hands me the vial of thick liquid. "That Tom Riddle is going to make something of him." I barely have time to reach the bucket before I vomit.

**You like? ;) It took a while for me to write and is disappointedly short . I promise to try and make longer chapters. Hopefully the next will be up before Christmas but if not, happy holidays! All I want for Christmas is reviews!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything created by J.K. Rowling, no matter how much I wish. I only own the plot of the story.**

**I am SO SORRY. Me ignoring this story for so long, to me, is unforgivable. Life has been filled for me between school, traveling volleyball team (tournaments almost every weekend!), and my (now ex) boyfriend. I really love Tom and Ginny and I've been wanting to come back to this for weeks! I don't know how often I will be updating now but it will certainly not be as long as this took! So how did you like chapter 1? Personally I think that I should have written more to make it perfect but I promise I'm trying harder now. Poor Ginny, she has no idea what is going on! Thank you soo much to everyone who reviewed/favorited/subscribed/whatever! If you guys hadn't I probably would not have come back to this. I love you guys! R&R**

Quiet as a mouse, I pinch the thick white blankets that cling to my body and slowly peel them off. I sit upright on the cot, being careful as not to make the springs creek. Now I shift my weight to my bare feet and stand up. The clothes I'm wearing are filthy; probably from the dirt collected off of the forest floor and my hair is tangled with leaves. Before I perform a simple scourgify to resolve the matter my eyes spot a pair of clean clothes draped over a wooden chair next to me. Not my style but they smell like fresh laundry and my clothing is rather old. I trade my clothes for a tight-fitting light gray skirt that starts an inch above my navel and ends just above my knees, a white short-sleeved blouse that has buttons down the front, and a pair of black ballet flats. Quickly I run my fingers through my hair until all of the leaves and most of the knots are gone from my flaming locks. Feeling more presentable, I pick up my Holly wand and welcome the feeling of my magic rushing into it.

On my tiptoes I cross the Hospital Wing and reach the large double doors. I know that the nurse, Madam Twill I'd learned, would disapprove of my leaving but I had to find out what was going on. My mind must be going insane. How could I have just encountered Tom Riddle? Well, I have met him once but I try not to think about that. Chills run down my spine at the thought and I shudder. Besides Tom, where was Madam Pomfrey and all of my classmates? Surely someone would've visited me. Before I make myself go crazy with anxiety I decide to stop thinking about all of my problems and start figuring them out one at a time.

First, where am I?

Slowly I push open one of the double doors and slip out unnoticed. My best bet is to go see the headmaster, Dumbledore had always been a great help (once you figured out his underlying message) but who would be the headmaster now? McGonagall? A feeling in the pit of my stomach told me that it wouldn't; that didn't explain at all why Tom is here.

I follow the familiar path of the corridors towards the headmaster's office. When I turn the next corner there is a couple making out behind a pillar. I keep walking; but they stop and wait for me to be out of earshot before continuing, probably thinking that I was a teacher. Strangely I don't encounter anyone else in the school. Peering out of the ornately decorated windows it looks to be around dinner time. The all must be in the Great Hall then.

Under the current situation I decide dinner can wait and in no time I'm standing in front of the bird-like gargoyle that guards the entrance to the headmaster's office. Crap. Of course I need a password. Just as I turn around to leave, a grumpy wizard bangs into me and keeps moving until he is face to face with the gargoyle. My jaw unhinges.

Was that… _Armando Dippet?_

I recognize him from my chocolate frog card collection; his pale, sallow skin, dark brown (almost black) eyes, and thinning white wisps of hair. Over the years I must have gotten at least forty of him. He was almost as common as Dumbledore. But that couldn't be him. I can specifically recall him being Hogwart's Headmaster in the 1940's. Dippet grumbled "Dragon's breath" and let the swirling spiral stairs carry him out of sight. I lean back against the cold wall and slide down until I am sitting on the floor with my legs sprawled in front of me.

It explained so much, but just made the predicament one hundred times worse. The different teachers, intact school, out of style clothing, Armando Dippet, the absence of familiar faces, and Tom; I was in another time. Well, at least I know where I am. My laugh sounds a little crazed as it echoes through the corridors. Here I am, fifty plus years in the past where I'm going to attend (hopefully) Hogwarts with Tom Riddle; not to mention my grandparents, too. Oh what fun. I might as well enroll myself as an official student before someone finds me suspicious. Boosting myself up from the floor I prepare myself to speak with Dippet. The gargoyle looks me up and down, expecting a password. "Dragon's breath," I whisper and watch the gargoyle's beautiful bronze wings enfold. I mount the first step and feel the sudden lurch of movement that tells me I am ascending. I can't help but look up and gaze at the ceiling getting closer and closer.

My clenched fist hesitates before I softly rap on the thick wooden door. I'm completely unprepared. The fist I used to knock is still in the air when the door silently swings open. I step inside a completely different office. Where Dumbledore had an inviting and warm room with a myriad of knickknacks and strange devices that I've never understood this room was dull and practically empty. There were two towering bookshelves, some hangings of deceased headmasters (all of them currently napping) and a large oak desk in the middle of the room with a black quill, green inkwell, and a simple piece of parchment. Sitting in the desk chair himself, Armando Dippet.

All I know about the forties is that women were expected to be a lot more 'feminine' or 'helpless' then they are now; then they are in the future. I clear my throat and straighten my posture. Dippet continues to scrawl in neat calligraphy on his parchment paying me no attention.

"Professor Dippet?" I ask as innocently as I can. He raises his head to reveal his weathered face. Armando squints his eyes at me but doesn't find the recognition that he is looking for. "Professor, sorry if my being here is untimely but," I pause as he continues to scrutinize my face but he doesn't respond, "I'm here to enroll as a new student?" My last few words come out as a question. I hold my breath as his brow furrows in concentration.

"Oh, yes. That's right." Dippet nods his head and strokes his beard in contemplation but he obviously doesn't remember at all. He's probably inferring that he'd forgotten or maybe he is planting a false memory in his head. For a moment we both watch each other awkwardly and then he pulls out another slip of parchment. "Name?" He asks so quietly I almost ask him to repeat.

"Ginny-"I almost say 'Weasley' but I catch myself. Probably not the brightest idea considering I shouldn't even exist yet. I better think of a name before he thinks I'm slow. "Smith." Just brilliant. Was that really all I could think of? It will have to do, at least it is easy to remember. "Ginny Smith."

"Age?"

"Seventeen."

"So you would be in your…" He is interrupted by a violent fit of coughing that shakes his feeble body.

"Sixth year, Professor."

"Hmm, right." Dippet catches his breath and writes down the information. With a flick of his hand he summons the old, newer, Sorting Hat. "Please sit." He gestures towards a reading chair that I hadn't noticed before in the back of the room. I walk over to it and smooth my skirt as I lower myself onto the cushion. The headmaster looks bored and indifferent as he slips the ancient hat onto my head. Even now it droops over my eyes. Merely a second after it is placed on my cranium the hat calls,

"_Gryffindor!"_

Big surprise there… Dippet grumbles something intelligible and takes the hat off of my head. He then walks away to place it on his desk and sits back down. "That will be all, Ms. Smith; to Gryffindor Tower you go. Do you need an escort?" His voice hoped that I wouldn't.

"No, Professor. I think I can find my way just fine, thank you." I smile politely and turn to leave.

* * *

><p>I struggle to button my blouse one-handed as I simultaneously pull on my black uniform flats. My first class, Defense Against the Dark Arts, was going to start in ten minutes and only a minute ago I had woken up. It was nice of my new dorm mates to wake me before the start of class. Last night I had walked in to find them silenced by my presence. I had slipped into bed and when I shut the drapes for some privacy the inane giggling started immediately. Quickly looking at the mirror I happily discover that my hair had survived the night with only a few minor knots that I untangle with my fingers without difficulty. How many damn buttons are on this shirt? My hands give up and I leave the top few unbuttoned. I flatten my skirt with my now free hands and barrel my way into the bathroom.<p>

My eyes watch the clock as I ferociously brush my teeth. Five minutes before class. I pull my hair back and spit into the sink. With no time to spare I cringe and splash freezing cold water on my face.

By the time I'm in front of my DADA classroom I know that I'm unexceptionably late. Hopefully the professor has a heart and will go easy on me, I am a new student. I grip the cold iron handle of the door and push it open, hoping to be silent. But, of course, the door creaks obnoxiously and a few heads turn towards me when I enter. At first I can only see Slytherins and my mood drops but as I walk forward the Gryffindors appear on the right side of the large room.

"Ah, Ms. Smith. Come to join us at last." The plump woman smiles with dimples and her brown eyes sparkle with friendliness. Whatever students that hadn't been looking at me before now turned and stared. I felt uncomfortable. Some boys looked me up and down with small smiles of pleasure and I could feel a slap itching at my palms. The girls looked at me with interest and a few Gryffindors smiled while the others turned up their noses and looked away seemingly annoyed. "I am Professor Merrythought. Now I was just about to dismiss the ladies; as today will be a dueling day, so I'm sure one of them could show you the way to the library or wherever you girls go." Was she seriously telling me to leave? "Okay ladies, you are dismissed." The female population of the class slowly stood and gathered their belongings, some of them still glaring at me. I move out of the doorway so that the Slytherin and Gryffindor girls can exit. I am still too confused to make a move yet. Surely the girls dueled. It was 1943 but didn't they need to know some level of self defense; and practice it? I sure hoped so.

Professor Merrythought waves her wand and all of the desks are gone. The room was cleared and looked even larger than a few seconds ago. She begins to set up dueling partners. In deep thought I approach the professor who looks very surprised to see me still in class. "Is something wrong?" She asks with sincere worry in her eyes.

"What?" I question, my eyes widen and I lose my train of thought. "Oh, nothing really. I was just going to ask you if I could duel today." Now she stares at me like I've just sprouted facial tentacles. The boys look at me with similar expressions. A few snicker (mostly Slytherins, no surprise), some smile encouragingly, and others just look at me like they'd been stupefied. I shift my weight to my other leg, becoming annoyed. Professor Merrythought was the first to recover.

"Of course you may! Good, we were one short for an even number of pairs anyway." Professor Merrythought smiles at me like she is proud.

"I'll pair up with her." A Gryffindor with a slightly lopsided but friendly smile volunteers and waves at me. I almost laugh at him but I hold back. Even though he was two heads taller than me and muscular beating him would be a piece of pie.

Professor Merrythought shakes her head. "You're already with Vince, Jonathan." She waves someone over. "Tom, I have a partner for you."

My stomach does little flip flops of unease and nausea as the handsome devil approaches. He smiles politely to Professor Merrythought and she smiles in return. Tom now turns to me and makes eye contact. The right side of his mouth slowly curls up, transforming into a crooked grin. His crystal blue eyes dance with anticipation and excitement; I want to scream. Jonathan looks disappointed.

The professor announces everyone to begin.

I walk away and Tom follows me to the middle of the room; we stand facing each other. I watch him bow like a gentleman and I follow but my eyes never leave his. He is obviously waiting for me to make the first move, probably to test my ability to fight, but I'm just staring. Do I pretend to be weak? Do I fight with everything I have? Do I run away screaming and save myself? I decide to test his ability first. Sure, in the future he becomes the dark lord, but how powerful can he be at 16? Very.

A blue spell is fired from his wand so fast I don't even notice him speak the incantation. But I am thoroughly disappointed. Or is I relief? It is the simplest disarming spell I know. Expelliarmus. I don't even bother to put up a shield. I simply step out of the way as the blue light dies where it hits the wall behind me. I laugh and my eyes glint with the anticipation of my first spell.

"Incarcerous." In the next second I flick my wand and chains begin to wrap around Tom, head to toe. With one wave of his pale wand the chains pathetically chink to the floor. I barely take a breath. "Stupefy." The red light zooms towards Tom and he brushes it away like a cobweb and his eyes reveal that he wasn't expecting me to be able to fight at all. I keep them coming. "Adfligo!" The dark blue incantation is interrupted by his thick yellow shield. It forms a measly crack. I was surprised at how little damage it dealt. Tom looked like a stone statue. Beautiful, but dangerous. His shield disappears and he looks up at me with blank, beautiful eyes.

"Perseco." He purrs. I didn't know that one. The dark green curse comes racing towards me but I don't allow myself to look surprised.

"Protego." My yellow shield creates a comforting barrier between myself and the oncoming curse. Then I look at him. Tom smirks as he sees my defense for the curse, something is wrong with that smile. In that moment I knew that that curse was far too powerful and was going to break down my shield. I was going to lose. The curse is coming crackling towards my defense and I dive to the ground. A sharp pain rips at my right arm and I slide to a stop only a few feet in front of Riddle. His hand reaches down in front of my face and I ignore it. I struggle to push myself up and I call out in pain when I attempt to use my right arm. Damn. Someone's arm wraps around my waist despite my protest and pulls me into standing position.

Tom spins me around to face him and with a firm hand he grips my chin and tilts my head to expose the skin of my shoulder. I have the violent urge to bite his hand. "Let. Go. Of. Me." My voice and body shakes with anger and terror. One of Tom's hands holds my face and his other arm holds me still like iron.

"Hey!" A very loud person yells. Out of nowhere Jonathan is next to me and looming over Tom. His wand points a Tom's face. "Get off of her, _Riddle._" He says it with such disgust. Surprisingly Tom drops me and backs off. He just throws a sparkling smile at Jonathan who turns to me.

"I'm fine." My voice shows no pain. His face turns very serious and he gently grabs hold of my arm. I flinch.

"Sure you are." He says. His dark blue eyes examine mine; I feel uncomfortable. If only he knew how minor this was compared to the other battle wounds I'd suffered from in the past. This cut was rather deep though. The lash had cut through my outer Gryffindor robe and blouse so you could see the incision and the blood seeping into the fabric. "That... that scum hurt you." By this time Professor Merrythought ran over.

"What happened? Ginny?" She saw the cut. "Oh, you have to get to the hospital wing!"

"No really I'm fine." I insisted.

Merrythought exhaled. "Then up to your dormitory, Jonathan you could take her. And Tom; a word?"

Tom looked up at her from the wall he was leaning on and nodded.

"He didn't do anything!" I spluttered. What the hell am I thinking? Maybe if they're convinced it was an accident he won't kill me? Everyone turned to me surprised. "It was an accident."

The Professor turned to Tom. "Is that true, Tom?" She asked, baffled.

"Yes, Professor." He nodded. "And I'm very sorry."

By now the entire class had stopped dueling and were watching us. "Well, I think that was enough for today. Class dismissed!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, boring ending, I know but I didn't want to make it soo long. Please let me know if you like it, hate it, or want to see more! Thanks to all reviews.<strong>

**Purple389: I'm so glad you enjoy it! :D**

**Rainer42: So do I:) and yes I'm trying!**

**Account Currently On Hiatus: Thanks :* and it was more of a dream, but Fred _was_ 'visiting' her**

**Queen of Night: Thanks :)**

**Jennyriddle28: Why thank you! I've read Dramione and Tomione but I've only read very few fics involving Ginny, I think that's why I'm writing with her. And I'm using Tom over Draco because he's so dark and supermegafoxyawesomehot :D (AVPM reference)**

**8O surprised face: Thanks! :) and yes I know that Dumbledore taught Transfiguration and he WILL be in this fic. I beleive Albus had red hair... Yes Tom is and evil sexy bastard, I'm aware :) This will not be a fic where Ginny and Tom instantly fall for eachother, don't worry I'm not into that crap!**

**Always-untiltheveryend: yes i am:) and so sorry that it took this long**


End file.
